


Teacher's training

by Exostrike



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Slavery, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Sully really ought to have known what Na'vi training was like before he agreed to be trained by Neytiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar

“Very well Neytiri you will train Jakesully in the ways of the people as equal” declared Eytukan as Jake watched him. They'd had gotten caught by some warrior called Tsu'tey and had been brought to a massive tree, and now it seemed that he'd bee accepted into the tribe, though with some reluctance. Jake was surprised that Neytiri swore at this.

“No, I demand full rights” she replied, Eytukan grimaced.

“He is an adult”

“He has the skill of a child” she jested at Jake “if he is truly to become one of the people he must undergo the full training, with all the rights. Otherwise Tsu'tey can have him”

“I would very much accept” Tsu'tey shot up from the sidelines “I'll show you how much a dreamwalker is worth.”

“There will be no need” said Eytukan “Neytiri I grant you full rights on Jakesully for the period of his training.”

 

“What was that about?” asked Jake as Neytiri lead him away. He didn't like how everyone had acted like he wasn't there.

“You do not what rights?” Neytiri replied, his expression told her all she needed to know. “we live in an ordered society” she sighed “as such there is a network of rights between all of us, each deciding on what the others can do.”

“A bit like laws I suppose”

“The concept is comparable”

“But I didn't hear anything about rights for me” Jake pointed out.

“You are not one of the people” Neytiri replied.

 

They were now deep within the tree when Neytiri entered a gap between the wood and beckoned Jake to follow, he stepped though into some kind of storage area lit by bioluminescence. Neytiri pulled a heavy cloth curtain across the entrance and turned to him. “Now you will be induced” she said

“So what does that involve?” asked Jake.

“There will be a contract between us, I will speak and you will agree. Understand it for it will guide your training” she explained.

“Seems simple, don't know why we had to come down here though” Jake pointed out.

“It is a... private ceremony” Neytiri explained and gestured around the space “this space is reserved for it.”

“OK” Jake said “lets get on with it.”

 

Neytiri smiled oddly “if you are truly ready?” she asked Jake nodded. “Very well. Do you Jakesully recognise Neytiri as your teacher?”

“yes”

“Are you willing to be guided to being one of the people?”

“yes I guess”

“You accept that your teacher will remould you until you are one of the people?

“um...yes”

“No matter what it takes?”

“of course”

“That you will obey your teacher on all matters and at all times”

“I agree”

“You will accept the roles I decide on you?”

“yes” said Jake feeling that this contract thing was getting very odd.

“Then I am your teacher” declared Neytiri “and you are my student. Now strip!”

 

“What!?” sputtered Jake in bewilderment.

“You heard me” said Neytiri “strip! You will never wear those sky people clothing again. You will wear the clothing of the people” her voice began to rise as she tugged at his shirt.

“no!” said Jake pulling away at her action, suddenly Neytiri smashed him into the tree hard.

“I said strip!” she tore the shirt apart “you have barely agreed to the contract and you already deserve punishment. Your training is going to be difficult.”

“What am I a slave to you?” said Jake in shock

“Slave?” replied Neytiri “I don't know that word. But it doesn't matter, you made an agreement to obey me, will you obey me?”

“OK yes!” shouted Jake “I'll do whatever you want”

“Good, then strip.” she let go of him.

 

Jake pulled off the ruined shirt and began to fumble with his belt in bewilderment. What had he got himself into, some kind of slavery that was obvious. His first thought was to make a break for it, but stuck in the middle of the night in this place he didn't stand a chance, best to play along and see if he could escape later. As he dropped his pants Neytiri snatched them, cutting them with her knife.

“we'll use these scraps for something” she commented and ran her hand about his boxers “those will have to go as well” she added.

“But...” sputtered Jake ashamed.

“Obey your teacher” she readied the knife. Jake surrendered to the inevitable and pulled them off.

“I'll admit these are more practical” Neytiri commented as she destroyed them. “but still a waste of material for something that will catch and stain. And anyway” as she stepped back to examine his naked form “why hid such a figure.”

 

She began to examine him like a piece of meat, “you are a dreamwalker” she commented as he rubbed her hand across his arm “but there is... potential here”

“You should have been me in the marines” Jake commented trying to avoid thinking about what was going on. Trying not to get it up while naked with a scantly clad blue female was feeling him up. Suddenly he felt something firm pushing at his anus “Wu-ah!” he yelped.

“Still firm” commented Neytiri as she withdrew her finger “Tsu'tey would have liked training you” she glanced down “though if you are interested in that kind of stuff I can talk to him about transferring you.” Jake cursed the fingering had broken his concentration and now his dick was erect.

 

“Sorry” he muttered embarrassed Neytiri smiled.

“So you are a child in so many ways” she commented and grasped the dick. Jake started as she fondled his dick and balls and fought the feelings surging within him. “Strange, its different. But still comparable.” She let go “kneel.” Jake obeyed. “I think it is time for our first lesson” Neytiri said standing above him. “Service me” she declared and pulled across her loincloth to reveal her slit.

 

“What?!” said Jake pulling away at the site of alien cunt.

“Students will assist in Teacher's activity, and they will obey a command” Neytiri with disapproval.

“OK, OK” Jake submitted to the inevitable “just I've never done one of you before” and began to eat her out. It was reasonably similar to a human's but it still felt unusual. Neytiri barely reacted to him as he was simple doing her nails, “deeper” she spoke unconcernedly, obediently Jake began almost face fucking her. His free arm reached down to start stroking his straining cock, “I didn't order you to service yourself” she scolded. He dropped his hand but he needed release so badly. Without warning Neytiri climaxed at Jake felt something spray into his mouth. Neytiri barely reacted beyond a grunt, but whatever it set Jake on fire. He pulled away before his cock erupted falling on his back as rivulets of cum splashed he chest. Na'vi orgasms were fierce and he hadn't even touched himself.

 

“you have learned your first lesson” announced Neytiri as Jake recovered from his orgasm “obeying orders leads to pleasure.”

“Got it” moaned Jake as he used his loincloth to wipe the cum off himself without thinking “doing what I'm told leads to being allowed to jerk off” Neytiri smirked at that.

“I see that sex is an easy way to dominate you. But with proper training you will be derive joy from a simple command.”

 

You lot are really into this slave thing thought Jake as Neytiri returned to rummaging through the baskets, still it wasn't as it wasn't pleasant. Then Neytiri pulled something out of the basket “you will need a collar” she said thrusting it at him.

“You’ve got to be joking”

“A teacher does not joke in these matters” replied Neytiri “students are collared at all times. It is an ever present reminder that your training is incomplete.” She saw Jake's reluctance and smiled “they will also mark you as my student. An unmarked student is liable to be claimed by anyone. We won't want Tsu'tey having his way with you.” Jake dutifully bowed his head allowing Neytiri to start fitting the collar. While it wasn't heavy it was slightly constricting and Jake knew he wouldn't be able to forget about it.

 

Finally Neytiri stood back to look at her handiwork, “you already look like a model student. Perhaps you will become one of the people after all” she commented. “Come, follow” she added as she moved away the curtain to leave. Perhaps if I don't go insane thought Jake as they left to rejoin the people.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea couldn't really go much beyond these scene.


End file.
